life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Investigation Files
The Investigation Files are the files that Max Caulfield and Chloe Price gather and use in their investigation of Rachel Amber's disappearance and Kate Marsh's viral video that leads them to reveal the Dark Room Conspiracy. They consist of David Madsen's secret surveillance files gathered during during his investigation at Blackwell, Frank Bowers's drug dealing logbook and several belongings of Nathan Prescott, in particular his secret phone. Principal Wells' files aid their interest in the topic. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max can find a binder of David's secret files in his garage, which include pictures of Kate Marsh and a record of her actions throughout the week prior to the game's events. She can also discover that David installed hidden cameras inside the Madsen household. David's record of Kate's actions reads as follows: Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" When Max and Chloe investigate Frank's RV, Max find a binder with photos and letters of Rachel behind a ventilation grid. She confronts Chloe with it causing her emotion breakdown. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Max investigates David's laptop and locker. They reveal that David has been behind Rachel for some time. David has a map for locations of security cameras for Blackwell Academy and Pan Estates. With the help of David's investigation, Frank's logbook and Nathan's phone, Max is able to track down the Prescott Barn, leading her and Chloe to the Dark Room and find out about the Dark Room victims. Coordinates The coordinates as a custom Google Maps overlay. Reddit post by /u/RCDuke Put together, the clues for all the vehicles enable to find the coordinates for the Two Whales Diner, the junkyard, the beach, Blackwell Academy, the old barn, the gas station and Chloe's house. Some of them also require creating a list of chronological events. All coordinates from the investigation correspond to the middle of , Oregon. Trivia * The times and coordinates of David's location files indicate that Kate was drugged and kidnapped during a Vortex Club party on October 4, the week prior to the game's events. David's tracking files on Nathan's car show that he was at the Prescott Barn at 10:56pm that day. David investigation board gps2 highlighted.png|David's tracking files on Nathan. locationclues-barn-highlighted.png|Location clue on the Prescott Barn. * The license plates in the GPS sheets are references to several television series: TPFTHLK from Jefferson's car is a reference to , SXFTNDR from Nathan's car references to , the only one not being within the mystery genre; TWNPKS from Chloe's car making a reference to , and TWLGHTZN being a reference from . * The icon of David's investigation files when obtained from the locker features an X in the top left corner. This could be a reference to , a science fiction drama series. Max also refers to the sames files as David's X-Files in her diary. *All of the coordinates found in David's files are actually coordinates for various points in Tillamook Bay (the second largest bay on the Oregon coast). This allowed DONTNOD to use nondescript coordinates for fictitious locations. *It's possible that the Arcadia Bay is meant to represent the town of which was destroyed over the course of 40 years by man-made erosion, and existed where there is now water, which could be another possible explanation for the coordinates from David's file corresponding with the water area. Gallery David's Files Files on Kate David_investigation_Kate1.png|Photo 1 from David's garage files David_investigation_Kate2.png|Photo 2 from David's garage files David_investigation_Kate3.png|Photo 3 from David's garage files David_investigation_Kate4.png|Photo 4 from David's garage files kateprofile.jpg|Kate Marsh profile from David's laptop Files on Max maxprofile.jpg|Max Caulfield profile from David's laptop Max-student-ID.PNG|Max's student ID. Max-schedule.png|Max's schedule. Files on Rachel rachelprofile.jpg|Rachel Amber profile from David's laptop Security Files Blackwell_Campus_Map.png|Blackwell Campus map with security camera locations Pan_Estates_plan.png|Pan Estates map with red marks, which probably represent security cameras Principal Wells' Computer Wellscomp-disciplinary.png|Disciplinary Warning Report Wellscomp-incidentreport.png|Incident Report Wellscomp-memos.png|Memos Investigation Board Nathan's car has a damaged left light indicating his number plate to be "SXFTNDR". David_investigation_board1.png|Clue 1 from the investigation board David_investigation_board2.png|Clue 2 from the investigation board David_investigation_board_gps1.png|GPS sheet 1 from the investigation board (Jefferson's car) David_investigation_board_gps2.png|GPS sheet 2 from the investigation board (Nathan's car) David_investigation_twnpks.png|GPS sheet from investigation board (Chloe's car) David_investigation_twlghtzn.png|GPS sheet from investigation board (car owner unknown) David_investigation_katefile.png|David's record of Kate's actions. David_investigation_maxphotos.png|Photos of Max are also featured in the investigation. David_investigation_nathandriving.png|Nathan driving his car. David_investigation_nathandealing.png|Nathan dealing drugs. David_investigation_chloeplate.png|Chloe's license plate. David_investigation_unknownplate.png|Unknown car license plate. David_investigation_jeffersonplate.png|Jefferson's license plate. David_investigation_nathanplate.png|Nathan's license plate. Nathan's Files The third SMS describes Frank's delivery of drugs to a special location on the 4th that was used on Kate. Nathan Student File.png|Nathan's student file. nathanclues-creepydrawing.png|Creepy drawing by Nathan. nathanclues-incidentreport.png|Blackwell Incident Report. nathanclues-partyposter.png|Vortex Club party poster. nathanclues-scribbles.png|Some scribbles by Nathan. nathanclues-simplastic.png|Plastic casing of Nathan's SIM card. nathanclues-warningreport.png|Disciplinary Waring Report. nathanclues-sms1.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #1. nathanclues-sms2.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #2. nathanclues-sms3.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #3. nathanclues-sms4.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #4. nathanclues-sms5.png|Conversation between Nathan and Frank #5. Frank's Logbook The 4th page and the 6th clue indicate Frank's drug delivery to Nathan. frankclues-logbookcover.png|Cover of Frank's logbook. frankclues-decoder.png|Code of Frank's logbook. frankclues-page1.png|Page #1 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-page2.png|Page #2 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-page3.png|Page #3 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-page4.png|Page #4 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-page5.png|Page #5 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-page6.png|Page #6 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece1.png|Piece #1 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece2.png|Piece #2 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece3.png|Piece #3 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece4.png|Piece #4 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece5.png|Piece #5 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-piece6.png|Piece #6 from Frank's logbook. frankclues-wellsnote.png|Note from Principal Wells' computer. rachel-frankrvfiles3.png|Photo of Rachel and Frank. rachel-frankrvfiles4.png|Photo of Rachel posing. Rachel-lettertofrank.png|Letter from Rachel to Frank #1. Rachel-leoletter.png|Letter from Rachel to Frank #2. Locations locationclues-barn.png|Prescott Barn locationclues-beach.png|Beach locationclues-blackwell.png|Blackwell Academy locationclues-diner.png|Two Whales Diner locationclues-forest.png|Forest around Arcadia Bay locationclues-gasstation.png|Gas Station locationclues-junkyard.png|American Rust Junkyard locationclues-prescottestate.png|Prescott Estate References pt-br:Arquivos de Investigação ru:Файлы расследования Category:Lore Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:David Madsen Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Season 1